The Loner
by Innertak
Summary: This is a Battle Royale fan fic written from Kiriyama's point of view. It's my first fan fic so please RR and dont be too hard hehe


The Loner

DISCLAIMER! I do not own Battle Royale and I do not own any of the characters so please don't sue me!

They were all feeble. Weaklings! I smirked as I looked around the room at all the faces. I walked to the back and sat down as a man walked in. He began explaining the game. We were to kill each other off until there was only one left. If there was more than one at the end of a 3 day period, the collars around our necks would explode. I smirked to myself at the looks of fear on their faces. It sounded fun to me. 3 days to kill them off. 3 days to kill off all of those pathetic creatures. I could kill them all now if I wanted, but I thought this game sounded fun. Something caught my attention. Two girls were whispering over by the wall. I smirked, for I knew this man wouldn't tolerate it.

"I SAID NO TALKING!" he shouted as he pulled out a knife. I watched the knife, as if in slow motion, fly across the room and strike her in the forehead. She fell back dead. I smiled. This man knew how to deal with weaklings. They started yelling about something… I didn't really want to know what, but I watched as one boy started beating on another. I watched in disgust. A wannabe tough guy… I knew the teacher, Kitano I think his name was, wouldn't tolerate it. One of the soldiers from outside came in and grabbed him. The collar on his neck began to blink. He ran towards me for help, but I laughed and threw him to the ground. He continued to run around, trying to get help and the collar beeped faster and faster. Suddenly, it exploded and he fell to the ground, blood everywhere, dead. I laughed to myself, knowing just how fun this would be.

In the madness of it all, someone slipped me a note. I scowled and put it reluctantly in my pocket. I didn't bother to read it just yet.

They began to call us, one by one. We were assigned numbers. I became boy number 6. I was called up and handed a large survival pack. We had been informed that they contained rations, a flashlight, a map, and a weapon. I left the building shortly behind the one of the other transfer students. Kawada I think his name was… He looked like he could be the winner. He had what it took from what I could see. As I rounded the corner, he came crashing back into the room, throwing his bag down and pointing to another one.

"That's my bag!" he shouted at Kitano. Kitano simply nodded and allowed him to take it. I wondered to myself, what was so special about that bag. I shrugged and walked casually out the door. I heard screams so I quickly made my way out of that area so I could see what I had.

I pulled the note out of my pocket. It told me to meet someone up on top of the cliff. My weapon was a paper fan. I sighed and made my way to the cliff.

As I arrived, I looked around to see an entire gang of boys and one girl. They think they're so tough. I smirked as they taunted my fan. One of them had an Uzi pointed to my head. I leapt on it, ripping it from his hands shooting him. I shot him about 20 times before I moved on to the next one. The silence was broken by my gunshots and their screams. I laughed madly, my mind racing with only one word… Kill.

I shot them all at least 20 times each. Blood covered the cliff and their chests looked like Swiss cheese with all the bullet wounds. I laughed to myself, satisfied with the results of my kill. I looked around at them, stowing the Uzi at my side. They were all pathetic. I went around, picking up a gun, some grenades and I thought about taking the nun chucks. No, they were a weapon for weaklings. I walked away from the corpses, laughing to myself. This would be easy. My feet slipped on the blood, and I walked into the trees. There were many sounds around me, and I heard several screams. People were dying, but I didn't know who. I made my way to a nice, enclosed area in the trees where I would wait out the night, thinking about my next target. The cliffs loomed over my head. I began to dose off, and thought I heard someone climbing the cliff.

I awoke the next morning to the sound of music booming over the loudspeaker. They were the morning's new danger zones and the deaths. There had been 12 deaths that night. I didn't care who they were, as long as they died. I began to pack up my bag, getting ready to move. Suddenly another voice boomed.

"Please! You don't have to play the game! Come to the cliffs!" I laughed at their stupidity. They should know they would die, by me or someone else. I didn't care. I took position to climb the cliff and make the kill. A shotgun sounded off in the distance. The idiot! He was going to scare them off!

"Stop the violence! Stop the killing!" They were calling out for peace, and they didn't run. I laughed at their stupidity and began climbing the cliffs.

"RUN! GET AWAY FROM THERE!" it was the voice of that goody good from the previous night. He was trying to save them. I smiled, climbing to the top of the cliff, shooting them both. I looked at their corpses when one of them moved. I smirked. She wasn't dead yet. I picked up the megaphone they had been using, checking to see if it was on. I kicked the girl who was still alive and she started to cry. I placed the megaphone to her mouth so all could hear her suffering. It was the sound that I enjoyed so much. When I decided I had heard enough, I shot her, megaphone still on. The sounds of my Uzi echoed across the island.

I then moved down across the cliff, slipping from sight. I patted my trusty Uzi, running through the woods. I hungered, but not for food. I needed blood. My senses craved the thrill that I got when hearing the victim pleading in fear of death. The next two reports came and I remained quiet. I looked for any other form of life. On occasion, a rabbit or bird or maybe a squirrel would cross my path. I needed my kill so I shot them, soothing the fire that was my urge for killing somewhat.

That night, I found myself near the town. There was nobody there, or so it seemed. I heard what sounded like bike tires on the cracked pavement. I followed the sound carefully. A boy passed by on a bike. He didn't once think about what could be lurking in the shadows. The fire raged inside me. I leapt from the shadows, shooting. I missed, so I chased him through the town, his screams mixed with my gunfire filling the night air. His bike tipped and he fell. I smirked as he begged for me to spare him. I wouldn't spare him. I prepared my gun and let loose on him. He fell over and it seemed he was dead, but I noticed something strange. There was no blood. I walked behind the truck, climbing on top of it, crouching out of sight, watching.

After a moment he moved, moving the map from his face. He laughed, thinking he had outsmarted me. I knew by his posture that he was hiding something. The look on his face was not one of true fear. He moved back against the truck, laughing. I pulled out a sword that I had stolen from one of the girls on the cliff. I climbed into a standing positing and he looked up, that look of true fear on his face. I leapt down from the truck and with one quick swipe of my sword his head came clean off the shoulders. I smiled, removing the bulletproof vest and placing it on myself. I heard something inside the house. It sounded like someone had knocked a bowl off the table.

I moved to the door, trying to see if it was open. It was locked. I heard a commotion inside, but I didn't know who it was. I went back to the head of the kid and took out one of my grenades. I stuffed it in his mouth and removed the pin, sending it crashing through the window. I heard a high pitched scream, giving the clue there was a girl in there. Her high pitched screams were music to my ears. I waited another couple seconds for the grenade to explode.

An ear shattering explosion sounded, but I still heard movement. I put a new cartridge in my Uzi and began my assault. I wouldn't stop until they were all dead, my thirst for blood growing. I fired in on them and heard their screams. I looked quickly in the window and saw they were armed. One of them was that Kawada boy, the only real threat to me. I figured I could kill him off now and then I wouldn't have to worry about him. I didn't look, but I just kept on shooting through the window. Suddenly I heard gunfire directed towards me. I leapt up and started running, shooting over my shoulder. It was that boy, the one who was friends with the wannabe tough guy earlier. I shot at him, hitting him, but not in a fatal spot. I kept running. He made to run away, but I chased him. We ended up near the cliff by the water. He fell over just as I ran out of ammo, the lucky bastard. I threw my empty cartridge at him and he shot at me. I laughed and he shot again. I slipped another cartridge into my Uzi and prepared to fire. The kid leapt into the water, so I shot after him. Suddenly some other kid came charging out. I shot at him and he too leapt into the water. I cursed under my breath as I coated the water in gunfire, turning and walking away.

I decided to rest a while. I dozed off near an old house near the town. I didn't hear the bike go by. I awoke to gunshots coming from inside and the sound of someone falling. I leapt up to go and kill the other one, but out of the corner of my eye I spotted that Soma bitch. She entered the building through the front door. I spotted an open window, so I decided to enter through there. I climbed the nearby tree and got in just as I heard gunfire. That bitch got there before me. I climbed down, and open fired on her. I thought she was dead and I picked up her gun. Suddenly she leapt up, yelling. She hit me with a stun gun and I fell back. She swung at me with her sickle, slicing my bulletproof vest wide open. I smiled at the look of surprise on her face. I grabbed her sickle and she came at me with the stun gun. I saw it coming and grabbed it, kicking her back, pulling out the gun I had just taken from her. I shot it once, and hit her right in the middle of the chest, a perfect shot. She fell back and I laughed at her lifeless form. I moved over and picked up her weapons that I wanted. I looked around to see if there was anything else of any use in the area. There were a few items amongst the blood in the water. I bent down, examining what I could find. I spotted something that looked like a GPS radar. I picked it up, looking it over. There were two small clusters of about three dots each. One set wasn't very far from where I was. By the looks of things, the other set of dots was moving towards them. I stowed the GPS in my pocket, and picked up another small gun from the water. It was all out of ammo. I snorted and tossed it aside.

I pulled my bag back on my shoulder, stowing my Uzi once again at my side. I proceeded out the door, heading north, for I was just south of one of the clusters of dots.

I ran for a while, knowing I was getting close. I heard voices and there was tall grass all around. I hid in it, but I was spotted.

"Hey! I think I just saw someone over there." One of the boys was shouting. "Maybe Sugimura told him about us!"

They all thought I was someone else. I leapt out of the bushes, shooting madly. The kid seemed to be waving me down. I shot madly, needing to kill. The first went down easy so I proceeded to shoot at the others. In total there were three. There were only 6 left now… 6 left until the end of it all.

Gunshots fired at me from behind the truck. I dove out of sight, shooting again. They were armed and I knew it. The gunshots stopped and I charged, taking down the second one. He fell and I chased after the last one. I shot him a few times and he climbed over the truck. The whole thing erupted in an explosion. That was the last thing I saw.

I felt the hot metal of the Uzi at my side, and I heard the crackling flames. I wasn't dead, but I couldn't see. I stood up, not knowing what was around me. I felt the heat of the flames and I stumbled a little, walking where it was cooler. I thought I heard footsteps off in the distance. I ignored them. There were four left, me and the other three.

I continued to walk. Suddenly, I heard the sound of a gun cocking behind me. They were here. I spun around, spreading Uzi fire everywhere. I heard the gunshots coming at me. I managed to dodge the first few, but one hit my leg and I fell to the ground. I pushed myself up. It must be Kawada that I was fighting. The only one worthy of fighting me… I couldn't die… it was impossible.

I came up, my mind racing. It can't be the end, not yet. I had to win, and I would not be killed. I gripped my Uzi tightly in my hand. I heard a voice yell. It was Kawada calling to someone. Parts of my past raced through my head. I had never been hurt before, or at least not like this. There was the one time where I was punched… I had bled, but I had gotten my revenge. He lunged in to finish me off when I lashed out. My finger went behind his eye as I tore it right out of his socket. Revenge had been sweet, and I knew I wouldn't die here.

My Uzi in hand, I pushed myself up of the ground. There was a loud bang and I felt myself falling. I never hit the ground, but I fell, unsure if I would ever hit the ground, or even if I would ever hear the sound of life again. I fell into a dark abyss, falling and falling.


End file.
